Larry Stylinson: Irresistible
by Espy-Loves-1D
Summary: Louis and Harry are the best of friends, but is there more than just a friendship? They hang out, share an apartment, and even fool around to a point to where they can't get their hands off each other! This is my way of sharing the love of Larry that will never end.
1. Chapter 1

Larry Stylinson: Irresistible

Louis POV:

We were all sitting on the couch watching a movie. Niall was eating chips, Liam and Zayn were snuggled up in a blanket, and I was with Harry. It seemed like the perfect moment. Just sitting here spending time together make me so happy. I looked up at Harry. His green eyes were covered with his curly locks of hair; I loved it when his hair was like that. He caught me looking at him and I smiled. He smiled back and put his arm around my shoulder.

" Hey lads. Let's make a twit cam!" Liam exclaimed as the movie went to the credits.

" No. Please, we made three today already!" Zayn said shaking his head.

" True. Hey, Niall. What do you want to do? Besides eating?" He asked.

" We can play a game." He answered.

" Let's play Truth or Dare!" Harry yelled. I smiled and nodded.

" Truth or Dare it is!" Zayn declared and we all got in a circle. Niall was obviously thinking of what dares to come up with and Zayn was smirking at me. He always knew I chose dare, so I know he was coming up with something.

" Me first!" Liam said. "Okay, I choose Niall." Niall looked up with that innocent face of his.

"Truth or dare?" Liam asked.

"Um…dare!" Niall answered.

" I dare you to…go a full two hours without eating!"

" Aw, man! Not fair, but challenge is accepted." Niall said as he laughed. "Okay. My turn. Zayn! I dare you to put your hair down!"

" Hey, I didn't even choose yet. Truth!" he said.

" Ugh, fine. Is it true that…you're a virgin?" Niall asked wiggling his eyebrows. We all laughed and then stopped to hear Zayn's answer.

" Um, no. I'm not a virgin." He slightly blushed when he said it. " In high school, you know, that's when it happened."

"Okay! I choose Harry!" He changed his face expression to happy again.

" I choose dare!" Harry exclaimed.

" I dare you to kiss Lou!" I blushed deeply red when Zayn said this. I looked at Harry and I pretended to be scared. He puckered his lips pretending to kiss me, but I know it was all a joke. But then he got closer and closer…he pecked my lips and I started laughing. He smiled and we were back to the real world. The boys didn't mind that Harry kissed me. We've done it before, but this felt somewhat different. Something that made me feel so alive. Something that made me feel like I belonged to be like this.

A/N: Sooooo sorry that this is short! But my friend really wants this to be posted. Okay, well I promise to have Chapter 2 a lot longer! Thanks for reading Xx

~ Espy-Loves-1D


	2. Chapter 2

Larry Stylinson: Irresistible Chapt.2

A/N: Changed the rating to M just in case. Hee hee hee ;)

Louis POV:

I stared into Harry's eyes as the boys left the apartment, there was something about that curly haired friend of mine...that seemed to turn me on. His eyes met mine and we just stared for a minute. Breaking the tension, I decided to say something.

"Harry?"

"Yes Boobear?" Harry said in his cute puppy-like voice.

"What do you,um,want to do? I mean, like, a movie or something?" I said hoping he didn't notice that I couldn't stop staring at him.

"Okay, a movie sounds great." He said with a smile as he got up and went to the shelf full of movies.

I watched him as he searched through with a large grin on his face. I always loved Harry's cheecky smile, it made me smile as well. I didn't know what movie he chose but I let him put it into the DVD player anyway. He sat down and cuddled up next to me as the movie started. I never payed attention to the movie at all being distracted by Hazza's eyes and being seduced by his curls. Towards the middle of the film, Harry turned his face to mine. I looked back and smiled, then I noticed him leaning in on me. Was he going to kiss me? But not to my surprise, he rested his head on my shoulder. I sighed both in disappointment and relief. I looked down at him and he gazed back. The movie was now at its credits.

"I'm tired Lou." He yawned.

"Aw,c'mon. It's only 7:30." I replied to him.

"I know..but I feel...weak." Harry answered.

"Weak? What do you mean 'weak'?" I asked.

"L-lou...ow. My head, I think I'm sick or something.." Harry's eyes grew heavy and I felt his head with my hand.

"Well, you don't have a fever. Are you-" I couldn't finish talking because he started giving me little kisses on my neck. Than he started sucking HARD, leaving red marks.

"O-ow..Haz-I Oh.." I stuttered trying to stop it but at the same time I didn't want this to end. His kisses led up to my lips as I kissed fiercly back. Already adding tongue, I could feel myself getting hard. He flipped me over on my back to the ground as he grinded against me. Wrapping my leg aroung him, I did the same. Our tongues fighting each other, I removed Harry's shirt and slipped mine off as well. We kept rolling against each other unitl I whispered into Hazza's ear.

"R-room. Now." He picked me up still kissing me he kicked open the door. He threw me on top of the bed and then I took over. I straddled him until he was moaning really loud. We both unbuckled our pants and slipped out of our boxers. We gazed at each other for a moment realizing we were both naked on the bed now. Accepting this, I went on as I started to bring myslef inside of him thrusting slowly at first, our moans filling the room.

"Fuck. oh Louis-faster-oh.." Harry groaned out of breath. I started thrusting faster and faster until I was just too exhausted and very close.

"My turn." Harry insisted as he flipped us over with him on top. He wouldn't wait for he already started going into me. We moaned in pain and pleasure with each thrust. Our lips met again as I pulled at his curls and as he felt up my back.

"Haz..I-i'm so close...ahhh!" I came all over our chests and shortly after, Harry released himslef inside of me. He fell on top of me, still in me, and kissed me intensly hard. I kissed him back just as hard getting ready for the next round. Harry started thrusting again but slowly at first. We stared at eachother's eyes with our heads bopping back and forth.

"Harry..oh,I-I love you sooo-much." I said between breaths as he kept going.

"Love you too Boo.." We parted with a string of saliva between our faces. He pulled himself out of and then laid himself on top of me. I moaned as he did this and licked my nippled making them hard. He kept licking my chest as I shut my eyes due to pleasure but they shot open as I heard a door open. Harry stopped as well.

"What the f-" The blonde irish boy started to say.

"Oh for bloody hell,Niall!" I yelled as he came in.

"I-I just left my phone again." He quickly grabbed his Blackberry and ran back to the door. "At least lock the door when you guys are gonna fuck."

"Lock the door when you leave." Harry smirked. Niall's eyes grew wide and his face turned bright red.

"U-um bye Harry. Bye Lou." He locked and shut the door as I heard his footsteps run away from our room.

"Poor Ni. He's probably so shocked and confused right now." I said.

"Don't worry, once he eats something. He'll be fine." Harry answered.

We both laughed and cuddled up with each other under the covers as I felt myslef fall into a deep sleep. Harry kissed my forehead and I smiled into his chest. This was officially the best day iof my life.

A/N: Sorry these are short. But hoped you liked it! Poor Niall...hahaha. Anyway, the perverted Directioner I am, my friend asked me to put some Ziam actiom also. Review and tell what you think! K thanks for readin' love u! Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Larry Stylinson: Irresistible Chapter 3

Louis POV:

I stared at the curly haired boy ever since I woke up the next morning. After a while, Harry opened his green eyes and smiled. His cheeky grin always got me, he's been seducing me ever since we met at the X-factor bathrooms.

"Lou..?" Harry asked with a yawn.

"Yes Hazza?" I answered.

"Did we-um, last night I thought we-uh..was it a dream or...",He then looked up at me then at himself, "Oh my god." He was naked (as always) and I was in my boxers, but this time we both knew what happened.

"Well, I think you already know Harold." I brushed his curls out of his face so I can see his beautiful smile.

"My name's not Harold, Boo." Harry said. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed deeply,"I-I love you..."

"Love you too...I love you too." I answered back. After staying in this position for a while, my iphone rang. "Hello?"

"Louis William Tomlinson! I don't care what your excuse is, but you are late for rehearsal! Zayn is even here." Liam yelled through the phone.

"Okay, okay. Calm down daddy, me and harry were just,um, staying up late." I tried not to make it obvious of what we did.

"Whatever, Lou, just get over here. NOW." I hung up and shook Harry awake again. "Harry. Harry. Hazza. Hazza? HARRY!" I woke him up. He groaned and slipped out of bed to put his clothes on. I grabbed a striped T-shirt, red pants, and quickly put on a pair of TOMS. I turned to look at Harry, he was wearing skinny jeans with one of his Jack Wills sweater and a pair of Converse. He noticed me watching and smirked,"Like what you see?"

"Yes, very much." I chuckled as he gave a kiss on the lips, "Oh, shit. We gotta go."

"Wait-but Lou! My hair is still messed up." Harry complained.

"Oh, c'mon Haz. We need to go! Look, I still have sex hair, but you can just fix in the car. Let's go." I grabbed his arm as he pouted. We then walked out the door and into our car. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the studio.

*20 minutes later*

Louis POV:

Both of us rushed inside and opened the door to find all the boys sitting and Liam pacing around the room. "There you are! You two are in big trouble, you're almost an hour late!" Liam yelled again.

"Hey, I'm sorry. But you don't have to go full on daddy direction on us! I mean-Zayn is always late, but you never get mad at him!" I argued back.

Liam slightly blushed and continued,"He's late all the time. You two are always on time. See the difference?" He sighed and sat down, "Let's just start."

Harry turned to the others. "Sorry were late guys. What songs are we rehearsing again? WMYB or One Thing?" He asked.

Zayn looked and Harry for a minute and then started laughing,"Harry, don't think we don't know what happened, " He smirked, "Irish boy can't keep a secret you know."

Niall smiled innocently and kept eating the bag of chips. Oh, Niall. That kid will never stop eating. Harry stood there, his face bright red, and Zayn finally stopped laughing. I turned and walked towards them wrapping my arm around Harry's shoulder. "One Thing, Haz." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Damn. You two are too fucking cute, I swear." Zayn said. "Yeah Zayn. You do swear." Niall laughed.

"Oh, shut up." He gave Niall a gentle shove and Niall gave Zayn a small punch in the arm. Then, I noticed something. I looked at Liam, he looked upset and glared at Niall. That was weird, he's probably just mad from what happened this morning. After the rehearsal, we all met and Zayn's flat for game night. On the way there, I kept looking at Liam. Something was oddly wrong, but I brushed it off and kept going. When we came to the house, Niall darted straight to the food as we opened the door.

"My god. Ni, do you ever stop?" Zayn asked.

"Nope!" Niall answered. Zayn sighed then smiled, "Okay, but don't empty my fridge you hear?"

"No promises!" Niall said with a full mouth. He seemed really jumpy today, but maybe it was the cake he ate earlier. Liam grabbed all the board games and set them up on the table. "Who's ready for game night? Let's get started!" Liam said as he sat down next to Zayn. I was sitting next to Niall and Harry was across from me. Harry picked the game Candyland so I had the red gingerbread man. After Harry won for the like the 5th time, we all gave up and chose to play truth or dare.

"Okay...hmm, Harry! Truth or dare?" Liam said.

"Dare." Harry answered.

"I dare you to tell me what you did last night." Liam narrowed his eyes at me and I stepped back a bit. "Dude, that's lame. Give me something else."

"No. I'm lame so tell me."

"Ugh-fine. But-um...Me and Lou...um." Harry tried to say, I covered my face with my hands to prevent myself from blushing of embarassment.

"Um isn't an answer Harry." Zayn said,"Liam is not lame by the way. He's asked a good question." He smirked again. Damn him and his perfect face. He looks like a model, I'm not even kidding. I saw Liam blush again, but it wasn't really a big deal right now.

"Louis and I...had,um, sex last night. There! I said it!" Harry was really embarrassed so I rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Phew! Ok, now it's my turn...Liam since you made me do this, I'm gonna make you do something you'll do even worse." Harry tried to laugh an evil laugh and I smiled at his effort.

"What if I choose truth, hmm?" Liam furrowed his eyebrows. "I won't let you." Harry answered.

"Okay...fine, I'll do it. What do you want me to do ?" He asked.

"I want you to give..Zayn a lap dance!" Harry was surely laughing now. And so was Niall.

"What?! No, no. Harry! I can't do that!" Liam yelled.

"Yes you can." Harry winked at him and Liam turned his head to Zayn.

"Li. You don't have give me a, uh, dance. Just sit on my lap then I'll call it off ok?" Zayn said giving Liam a supporting smile.

Liam, being the good boy of our 1D family, was actually doing something bad for once! I felt sorry for him, but this something I had to see. Liam slowly walked to Zayn and sat on his lap. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and Liam just blushed as dark red it can get. "Ok, your good now. You can get off." Zayn answered as he let go of Liam.

"Okay...um, your turn I guess." He quickly got back to his seat and we continued on. Niall finished all his dares and I finished mine. Then, we all cuddled up together to watch a movie: The Dark Knight Rises.

Liam's POV:

I snuggled up with Zayn on the couch to watch Batman: The Dark Knight Rises. Zayn never liked Bane, but I always made sure he was okay to watch the movie first, and this time he did. As we got towards the beginning Zayn jumped up a bit due to being frightened of the surprise of seeing Bane. I wrapped my arms around him to calm him down and he eventually fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Looking at my Bradford Bad Boi, I wondered if I could only tell him how much I cared about him. We always had a bromance, but ever since our X-factor tour, I knew I loved him from the start. But why would he like me? I'm a worthless, no good, ugly Liam that will never be loved by the one and only Zayn Malik. When the movie got to the credits, the time was 2:30 and boys stood up to leave.

"You coming?" Louis asked me as he grabbed Harry's hand.

"Nah. I'll stay here with Zayn, he'll be asleep for a while." I answered.

"Alright then." He replied and closed the door.

I can't sleep sitting up, so I watched whatever was on T.V. for that night. I felt my eyes grow heavy but they shot right open when I heard a whimper. It was from Zayn.

"No! No, please!" He yelled. I only hoped he wasn't dreaming about Bane because the last time he had a nightmare, he threw a chair at me thinking I was a bad guy.

"Liam! Don't-don't leave me!" He yelled again this time throwing out his arms.

"Zayn? Wake up. You're having a dream." I tried shaking him awake, but it was no use. That boy is very hard to wake up! He kept yelling out and he started to scare me. I was so afraid of what might happen if I did something wrong. I couldn't think very well, but before I knew it, I smashed my lips into his and his eyes opened wide.

A/N: Sooooo Sorry this took so long! I caught the flu :( but I'm better now! Anyway, thanks for reading, review, send feedback, DM, I love you! Hahaha I added a request of Ziam in here so hope you enjoyed. To those who love smut, haha it's coming soon calm yo t!ts. Speaking of smut, the last chapter was made by meh friend Jenni so give a round of applause for that dirty minded Larry shipper! I WILL write more, so stay tuned! Also, a big thankyou to ItzKrissyLuvs! she is also a Larry ship, so check out her stories as well! Kk thanks :D

~Espy-Loves-1D


	4. Chapter 4

Larry Stylinson: Irresistible Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! Thank you all for your reviews, I'm glad you like it. :) Now on to the story...

Zayn's POV:

I was having the most terrifying dream I could ever have. It started out with Liam asking us to come along with him to the restaurant down the street and to have us bring Eleanor with us. Not knowing why, we didn't ask anyway and went. We had dinner having Danielle join also. Then, that's when it happened...Liam, he proposed to Danielle and I felt my heart completely fall apart when she said yes. I was devastated..to know that after all this time, Liam never loved me. He was, of course, with Danielle, but I thought I had a chance. A one in a million chance. A chance to even believe that he at least liked me, but NO. Never will it happen. All of a sudden, everything was dark as if I'd fallen asleep and when I supposedly opened my eyes, there was a wedding. Liam's wedding and I was the Best Man. Watching Danielle walk down the aisle, I cried but it seemed like no one noticed.

"Liam. Liam. This is a bad idea," I tugged at his tuxedo. He didn't answer. "Liam! I'm talking to you."

He turned his head in my direction, [one direction * sorry *] then the other way. Am I invisible? I was so confused, "Liam! Stop! Don't do this!" Still with no answer, I started crying.

"What's wrong with you?!" He argued as I fell to my knees.

"Li, why won't you listen?" I eagerly asked.

"You're telling me not to marry the love of my dreams! I could never listen to that!" He glared at me making me have a mini heart attack, he's never done that.

"You don't understand. She is not the love of your dreams, she's just your girlfriend." I tried to explain.

"You're crazy. Just leave me alone."

"No. I won't. This is wrong." I stood back up facing Liam.

"You're the one that's wrong. Ugh! You know what? Why don't you just leave? Having you here was clearly a mistake. Leave." The words stung my heart. I felt like it cut into pieces. Danielle came to her spot as the priest started speaking. Liam smiled and gazed into his new wife's eyes and he looked like the happiest man in the world while I was the saddest. This can't go on. IT CAN'T GO ON.

"No. NO. NO!" I grabbed Liam's arm to pull him away.

"What the hell Zayn? What in the world has gotten into you?" He yelled more than in a question.

"I...love you! Liam, I love you! I love you and I can't let you go. I want you to be happy, but I just can't—Liam will you ever love me back? Please, I truly love you for you are." The words spilled from my mouth.

"Never." He left. He left me hand in hand with Danielle and I was alone. There was no one else I would rather be with and he will never love me. Never...

"Liam! Don't- don't leave me! Liam!" I yelled but something warm was pressed against my lips and I suddenly woke up.

Liam's POV:

Zayn's hazel eyes shot open and I quickly pulled away. Looking around, Zayn almost looked like he had a heart attack. Then, his eyes met mine and he started crying as he gave me tight hug, "I thought you were gone..."

"Gone? Why would I be gone?" I asked wondering if he was talking about the dream.

"A nightmare. A complete nightmare", He looked up at me and sighed in relief, "Just promise that you'll never leave me."

"Don't worry. I won't." I smiled as I also wrapped my arms around him.

"Liam? Did you...kiss me? I'm not sure but it felt like it -I mean- not like I'm complaining or anything."

"Well, at least you're not complaining." I laughed.

"Wait- so you did?" He was smiling ear to ear now.

"Whoa. You creep, what's with the smile?" I chuckled.

"No reason." He leaned his head against my shoulder and fell asleep again. There's something about him that just makes you happy on the inside.

Louis POV:

Harry and I have just confirmed our relationship with the boys and I couldn't be any happier. Now, he is my Hazza and will always be. When our game/movie night was over, Harry and I headed back to our flat. And of course as Harry's eager self, he slammed me against the door when we both came inside. Shoving his tongue into my mouth as we both fought for dominance. Pulling away to catch my breath, I picked up Harry and went to our room throwing him on the bed. Our lips meeting again. Harry put his hands behind my head pulling me closer. Then he started tugging at my shirt.

"Wait. Haz, I promised Li that we wouldn't be late this time." I said.

"Well, he'll just have to deal with it!" He said ,flipping me over to have me on my back.

I actually didn't care as well. Quickly taking off my shirt, I took his off also bringing his neck to my lips as I left red marks all over sucking on his skin. Already moaning, I could feel Harry getting hard as he rolled his hips against mine. Feeling his erection through his pants I couldn't take it anymore.

"Harry...Now." I ordered as I started to unbuckle his pants.

"Lou I forgot the...lube." He stopped.

"Don't worry, I can fix that." I said with a smirk. Harry sat up on the edge on the bed as I pulled his Calvin Klein boxers down and off his body. Pausing, I looked back at Harry.

"Oh, c'mon Louis! Don't be a tease!" He said. Then, I brought himself into my mouth slowly making my way up and down his length. Making sure he was slick enough, my head bopped back and forth as I tightened my cheeks earning some very loud moans.

"Okay, now your ready." I replied wiping off the spit on my face. Harry, seeming excited, put himself on top of me positioning me to the right place. Then he slipped himself right into my entrance already hitting my sweet spot, making me scream. I pulled him closer as he thrust harder into me. My nails dug into his back leaving half-moon shaped marks, I loved both the pain and pleasure. Moans filling the room. Our hands intertwined as we made love. It was perfect, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect moment. Then, feeling that hot burn inside my stomach, I knew I was close.

"Haz..I'm...so close." I shut my eyes tight waiting to cum, but then Harry pulled himself out. I whimpered but moaned as I felt his lips on the head of my cock. I knew what he was doing now.

"I want to taste you." He said as he stroked me then into his mouth. That's when I released. It was one the best feelings in the world. Harry swallowed most of my cum then crawled on top of me.

"We're gonna be late tomorrow." I panted.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Harry answered.

Niall POV:

Even after eating three bowls of popcorn, I was still hungry. So I decided to walk down to Nandos for a meal. A few fans took some pictures and I signed a couple autographs walking down, but it was still late at night, so luckily it wasn't crazy. As I went inside the Restaurant, I sat in my favorite seat in the back.

"Hey Niall! What can I get you today?" The waitress said.

"Amy, great to see you! I'll get my usual." I laughed, my usual is almost the whole menu..

"Of course, the same old Niall. So, what brings you back in town?" Amy kindly asked.

"Well, we leave to go on tour soon later next month. So we're spending more time at home." I answered.

"Wow, you guys have gone so far. I'm proud of you Ni. Oh, I'll get your food now. Be right back!" Amy smiled and turned around into the kitchen. Amy has always been nice to me. I'm glad she treats me like a normal person and doesn't scream in my face. Not that I don't like the fans, I love them, they just make feel like I'm going deaf sometimes! I might actually consider going out with Amy...oh, never mind. I'm hungry!

Amy came back with two full trays of food..fries, spaghetti, chicken, with fried corn. It was totally awesomely tasting food! As always. I finally finished my grub and got ready to leave, then noticed Amy closing shop.

"Hey, Amy. Want me to walk you home?" I asked. She only lived down the street.

"Sure." She answered back putting her coat on. Then she locked up the restaurant and we walked outside. Crossing the street, I asked, "Why are you working so late? I thought you worked until 3:00."

"I used to," she sighed, "but since I have my own place now, I'm working more."

"I have money, I can help you if you want." I said.

"No, no. That's real nice Niall, but I don't want to be taking anything from you." She explained.

"C'mon, you're my best friend. I'm willing to help," I held out my hand, "Trust me?"

"I'll pay you back. I promise!" We shook hands and she gave me a hug.

"Thank you Nialler! You're the best." Amy smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said earning a laugh from Amy. She smiled and walked inside her apartment waving goodbye.

A/N: Chapter is now DONE! I thought I wouldn't finish because it was hard to come up with the Namy part. Yup, that's right. I said it, Namy. But we'll find out about that in the next chapters to come! Thanks for reviewing, you're awesome! I tried my best to include every band member. Feedback, review, DM me. Thanks! :D

You can follow me on twitter:

epicespy


End file.
